Teams and Skins
There are currently 199 teams. Skins are optional to use and only change the characters visuals. The first skin listed is earned by completing super training, and the second is earned by winning in Story mode. Format: Sam character (Skin 1, Skin 2) ''and ''Zac character (Skin 1, Skin 2). Boneknapper (Titan, Stoneknapper) and Stormcutter (Titan, Purple) Sword stealer (Titan, Unarmored) and Woolly howl (Titan, Ghostly) Shockjaw (Titan, Exotic) and Monstrous nightmare (Titan, Blue) Timberjack (Titan, Elder) and Changewing (Titan, Wild west) Tide glider (Titan, Cosmic) and Scauldron (Titan, Chef) Ripwrecker (Titan, Battlecast) and Typhoomerang (Titan, Icy) Flightmare (Titan, Volcanic) and Sweet death (Titan, Candy creature) Sand wraith (Titan, Desert wraith) and Raincutter (Titan, Flamecutter) Wham shell (Legendary, Spiked shell) and Boomer (Legendary, Mecha) Thumpback (Legendary, Admiral) and Crusher (Legendary, Volcanic) Trap shadow (Legendary, Outback) and Rattle shake (Legendary, Cobra) Enigma (Legendary, Reaper) and Wallop (Legendary, Butcher) Tae kwon crow (Evolved, Black belt) and Fisticuffs (Evolved, Boxing gloves) Trolling thunder (Evolved, Airship) and Mab lobs (Evolved, Troll) Brawl and chain (Evolved, God of war) and Chill bill (Evolved, Freezeflame) Chompy mage (Evolved, Sheep mage) and Sheep creep (Evolved, Ram) Hood sickle (Evolved, Soul scythe) and Bone chompy (Evolved, Living) Grave clobber (Evolved, Ice fist) and Chomp chest (Evolved, Dark souls) Krankenstein (Evolved, Zombie) and Buzzer beak (Evolved, Military) Scrap shooter (Evolved, Dumpster) and Chef pepper jack (Evolved, Ghost pepper) Bomb shell (Evolved, Snapping turtle) and Pain-yatta (Evolved, Charred) Blastertron (Evolved, Zurg) and Lob goblin (Evolved, Mabu) Mr. incredible (Classic suit, Infinity) and Frozone (Freezeflame, Robber) Waluigi (Waluimiigi, Thorn lord) and Wario (Warmiio, Snowman) Radec (Shock trooper, Jetpack) and Sweet tooth (Outlaw, Clown tux) Titanosaurus (Critical mass, Dark star) and Krystalak (Critical mass, Demon) Rancor (Jungle, Bull) and Great goblin (Uninvited uncle, Chef) Bomb (Classic, Space) and Chuck (Classic, Space) Captain slag (Overheating, Darkwater slag) and Crushto (Full robot, full frog) Sir pinchelot (Arcade, Gold claw) and Kettlefish (Mecha, Aztec) Ratchet (Space Pirate, Q-force armor) and Qwark (President, Gimp suit) Jackson (Rapper, Dunkmaster) and Kenji (Race suit, Doctor) Colonel pluck (Reverse, Future) and Mole miner max (Underminer, Star nosed) Pigiana jones (Bird, Mustached) and Piggy mccool (No disguise, #1 fan) Purple beast (Business, Chicken) and Yellow beast (Dino suit, Gymnast) Blue guy (Icy, Toxic) and Grey guy (Zebra stripes, Cloudy) Cordion (Charred, Vacation) and Banjo bottom (Rock and roll, Withered) Petey (Dino piranha, Polluted) and Koopa (Ninja turtle, Parakoopa) Wwwwaluigi (Negative, Tennis) and E. gadd (Black, Young) Wart (Red, Fish) and Shy guy (Shadow, Watermelon) Prince pikante (Ice cream, Bubble blower) and Whomp king (Brick wall, Sidewalk) King bob-omb (Ignited, Mecha) and Toad (Blue, Toadsworth) Ben (Ben 10,000, Ben 23) and Rook (Future, Academy) Treasure knight (Solid gold, Space suit) and Mole knight (Blue armored, Extinguished) Bear hugger (Bear, Title defense) and King hippo (Title defense, Royal wares) Blue friend (None) and Red friend (None) Kingfin (Cracked, Living) and Bouldergeist (Magma, Bowling ball) Bashmaster (Purple coat, Grizzly) and Pompy (Pimp, Blood moon) Baron shellshock (King, Military) and Evil glumshanks (Demon, Mecha) Tak (Chicken suit, Juju spirit) and Lok (Lobster suit, Knight) Hades (Hellbent, Blood moon) and Poseidon (Water form, Magma) Chef michel (Head chef, Psycho butcher) and Boss drone (1930, Human) 10,000 volt ghost (Blue lightning, Cloudy) and Black knight ghost (White knight ghost, Blood moon) Control freak (Darth, Retro) and Bunny guard (Mole, Military) Alrik (Soul Hammer, Gatekeeper) and Mole cerberus (Demonic, Horned) Pandora's guardian (Black knight, Golden) and Hydra king (Dark star, Mecha) Von kaiser (Military, Title defense) and Glass joe (Title Defense, Mime) Vortex geargolem (Dark star, Time) and Earth geargolem (Dark star, Stone sentinel) Monstrosity (Withered, Lego) and T-wrecked (Mecha, Indominus wrecked) Robo-doo (Full bot, Full dog) and Zombie shaggy (Full zombie, Full human) Super macho man (Vacation, Title defense) and Bald bull (Title defense, Megataur) The duke of flies (Fruit fly, Beehive) and Gemini (Clown, Blood moon) Great tiger (Tech support, Title defense) and Piston hondo (Title defense, Dragon punch) Doktor frogg (Super evil, Doktor squid) and Red menace (Super evil, Green menace) Gallimimus (Jurassic park builder, Chicken) and Pachycephalosaurus (Jurassic park builder, Zombie) Spinosaurus (Jurassic park builder, Jurassic park 3) and Dilophosaurus (Jurassic park builder, Mecha) Ammonite (Jurassic park builder, Crab) and Leedsichthys (Jurassic park builder, Armored) Tusoteuthis (Jurassic park builder, Hungry shark world) and Kronosaurus (Jurassic park builder, Predator x) Woolly mammoth (Jurassic park builder, Ice age) and Uintatherium (Jurassic park builder, Albino) Titanoboa (Jurassic park builder, Piranhaconda) and Megalania (Dark star, Skeletal) Rain dragon (Element orb, Acid) and Sandstorm dragon (Element orb, Blizzard) Fungus dragon (Element orb, Cactus) and Poison dragon (Element orb, Triple stryke) Lichen dragon (Element orb, Deep sea) and Mine dragon (Element orb, Magma) Smoke dragon (Element orb, Fire cloud) and Blue fire dragon (Element orb, Red fire dragon) Crypt dragon (Element orb, Zombie) and Acid dragon (Element orb, Xenomorph) Radiant dragon (Element orb, Toxic) and Hypnotic dragon (Element orb, Magician) Abyss dragon (Element orb, Heavenly) and Coral dragon (Element orb, Dried) Glacier dragon (Element orb, Rocky) and Root dragon (Element orb, Mole) Ash dragon (Element orb, Shadow) and Firefly dragon (Element orb, Eclipse) Quicksilver dragon (Element orb, Lava) and Chrome dragon (Element orb, Rusty) Apocalypse dragon (Element orb, Dark star) and Double rainbow dragon (Element orb, Color drained) Conan axesoul (Lumberjack, Dunkmaster) and Varrick archranger (Frost archer, Flameslinger) Emmett graves (Uninfected, Hired gun) and Nathan drake (Desert camo, Dive suit) Fetterstone (Military, Lorne) and Bandito (Vending machine, Arcade) Koolasuchus (Jurassic park builder, Skeletal) and Limnoscelis (Gharial, Deep sea) Quetzalcoatlus (Feathery, Mecha) and Alanqa (Mecha, Wind spirit) Tuojiangosaurus (Jurassic park builder, Icicle) and Nasutoceratops (Jurassic park builder, Desert) Irritator (Dark star, Zombie) and Guanlong (Blue, Blood moon) Grav bot (Flat screen, Satellite) and Hammer bot (Butcher, Maces) Solar bot (Cosmic, Cooking pot) and Science bot (Nuclear, Bill nye) Carrier bot (Fruit basket, Military) and Mole bot (Miner, Business) Floodlight bot (Cannon, Light bulb) and Trainer bot (Dance coach, Military) Harvester bot (Reaper, Scoop stinger) and Caterpillar bot (The very hungry caterpillar bot, Butterfly) Spray bot (Acid, Power wash) and Welder bot (Flame thrower, Flex seal) Thermal bot (Flame shield, Volcanic) and Steam bot (Shipwreck, Obsidian) King dedede (Masked, Dark) and Biker wario (Wild west, Fancy) Painter (Treasure chest, Dark star) and Catfish (Reverse, Dogfish) Bubblegum (Sprinkles, Gummy bears) and Mint-choc-chip (Chocolate sauce, Chocolate shavings) Killer croc (Akham asylum, Lego) and Hush (Unbandaged, Comic) John cena (Champion, Super cena) and Woad (Buff, Blood moon) Mr. krabs (Mecha krabs, Business) and Patrick (Barnacle boy, Buff) Diplotator (Crocodile, Diplocaulus) and Pachyceratops (Insect, Mecha) Toon link (Dark, Purple) and Mr. game and watch (3D, Notebook) Dive clops (Legendary, Spiked suit) and Smash hit (Legendary, Dark) Acklay (Spider crab, Dark star) and Reek (Rhino, Armored) The blob (Ocean, Magma) and Slappy (Human, Military) Psycho waluigi (Reel NiBBa, Jollie ollie) and Psycho wario (Gangster, Addict) Ignitor (Legendary, Freeze flame) and Dino rang (Legendary, Cyborg) Shroomboom (Legendary, Tree) and Hot dog (Legendary, Fur coat) Rip tide (Legendary, Deep sea) and Slobber tooth (Legendary, Zombie) High five (Legendary, Ghost rider) and Chopper (Legendary, Dilophosaur) Big mustache (Chef, Military) and El gordo (Chowder, Buff) Razorwhip (Titan, Wooden) and Slithersong (Titan, Cosmic) Screaming death (Titan, Whispering death) and Bewilderbeast (Titan, Dark star) Ninja dwarf (Love dwarf, Shinobi spanx) and Electroyeti (Santa hat, Ripped and shaved) Jelonzo (Plaid shirt, Rapper) and Crusty sean (Unfried, Rapper) Trucker jones (Baron highway, Vacation) and Trash man (Devito, Fast food) Dsungaripterus (Fruit basket, Feathery) and Tapejara (Jurassic park builder, Feathery) Kaprosuchus (Jurassic park builder, Ark) and Metriorynchus (Jurassic park builder, Mecha) Trinacromerum (Jurassic park builder, Chinese dragon) and Psephoderma (Jurassic park builder, Tortoise) Baculites (Jurassic park builder, Night light) and Xiphactinus (Jurassic park builder, Angler) Helicoprion (Jurassic park builder, Mecha) and Prognathodon (Jurassic world, Dark star) Jackson fury (Assassin, Infinity) and Iron kenji (Infinity, Conner buster) Nautilus (Warden, Astronautilus) and Zac (Special weapon, Vacation) Glopulus (Mother ship, Dark star) and Haxxor (Dark star, Tick) Insurance waluigi (Fancy, The general) and Uncle wario (Biker, Business) Mad dummy (Furious, Glad dummy) and Asgore (Cosmic, Gatekeeper) Octowhirl (Blood moon, Vacation) and Octomaw (Bear trap, Blood moon) Roadhog (Mako, Junkensteins monster) and Junkrat (Joker, Dr. junkenstein) Ghalt (Golden gunner, Wild west) and Benedict (Bald eagle, Non crippled) Roland (Military, Mecha) and Mordecai (Safari, Military) Krieg (Pre-psycho, WWE) and Axton (Terminator, Robocop) Jack (Handsome, Not so handsome) and Wilhelm (Full human, Full machine) Mad mel (NASCAR, Suburban) and 9-toes (Pre-psycho, Titan) BNK3R (Star destroyer, Withered) and Slagged bloodwing (Mecha, Dragon) Redbelly (Military, Mechanic) and RK5 (RKade5, Withered) Tahm kench (Master chef, Urf kench) and Twitch (Gangster, Ice king) Kraken (Blue ring, Ammonite) and Trevor (Sea turtle, Elder) Blue shark (Scout, Fiery) and Whitetip reef shark (Gary, Shadow tip) Sand shark (Patient x, Skeletal) and Thresher shark (Squeaker, Wild west) Goblin shark (Polly, Green goblin) and Mako shark (Vamp, Unscathed) Great hammerhead shark (The big hammer, Armored) and Tiger shark (Hoodoo, Dark star) Basking shark (Kora, King) and Whale shark (5H-4RK, Orca) Vel'koz (Battlecast, Arclight) and Ryze (Professor, Uncle) Haunted staircase (Haunted bed, Haunted table) and Knight ghost (Black, Juggernaut) Doopliss (Mystery, Cosmic) and Shadow bugs (Light bugs, Candy plague) Jhin (Dark cosmic, Blood moon) and Amumu (Surprise party, Sad robot) Nuketopus (Death star, Full armor) and Mr. hicktoter (Reverse, Junker) Kled (Count kledula, Wild west) and Twisted fate (Wild west, Blood moon) Ro-bow (Legendary, Human) and King pen (Legendary, Fists of justice) The husk (Skull, Potato sack) and Blighted ovum (Sad clown, Pumpkin head) Ivern (Candy king, Dunkmaster) and Gangplank (Vacation, Dreadnova) Smite hades (Grim wraith, Heebee chibi) and Smite poseidon (Poolseidon, Diamond) Mr. hat (Spartan, Wild west) and Baz (Thunderlord, Super saiyan) Benzaie (Dark, Clown) and Mr. quarate (Max gwak, Business) Abathur (Master, Xenotech) and Stitches (Master, Royal) Sarkastodon (Jurassic park builder, Grizzly) and Marsupial lion (Jurassic park builder, Mane) Phorusrhacos (Jurassic park builder, Bald eagle) and Elasmotherium (Jurassic park builder, Hairless) Megatherium (Ice age, Elder) and Amphicyon (Jurassic park builder, Pit bull) Jelfonzo (Formal, Rapper) and Bisk (Fried, Rapper) Octoshower (Military, Toxic) and Octosamurai (Ninja, Armored) Urgot (Giant enemy crabgot, Wild west) and Kayn (Odyssey, Mecha) Bwaluigi (Undertaker, Islander) and Bwario (Rambwario, Military) Dream eater (Cloudy, Volcanic) and Vlademole (Icy, Smith) Styx (Wooden, Steel) and Captain stinger (Sailor, Toy soldier) Cagney carnation (Fire flower, Zombie) and Goopy le grande (Magma, Fruit) Grim matchstick (Skeletal, Dark) and Djimmi the great (Illuminati, Magic show) Dr. kahl's robot (Iron giant, Military) and Captain brineybeard (Minuteman, Davy jones) Mr. wheezy (E-cigar, Full ash) and Mr. chimes (Gorilla, Orangutan) Imaginator radec (Underworld, Military) and Imaginator sweet tooth (Stone skin, Death punch) Imaginator jackson (Jackson fury, Rapper) and Imaginator lok (Cyborg, Butcher) Robo shark (Proto-robo, Black steel) and Atomic shark (Plague shark, Cosmic) Hedorah (Swampy, Magma) and Jet jaguar (Samurai, Voltron) Wu (Sensei, Business) and Floss (Dental, All star) Dj grooves (Astro, Rave) and Conductor (Eyed, Conducktor) Shroud (Cosmic, Deep sea) and Aкулы (Living, Diver) Sparks (Dragonator 800, Quetzalcoatl) and Don drago (Daddy D, Vito dragone) Zhé lóng (Rollertoaster, Shenlong) and Jekyll and fried (Executioner, Swashbuckler) Jawfrey (Jawbreaker, Dark star) and Poseidran (Nightlight, Firewood) Arcus (Chemical, Iron fist) and Jesus II (Batman, Jesus I) Azir (Cosmic, Gravelord) and Hecarim (Arcade, Wild west) Dauði kaupmaðr (Icy, Helheim) and Hræzlyr (Armored, Blood moon) Skeleton king (King of the damned, N'awlins majesty) and Faith healer (Miracle worker, Cthulhu) Kraken lord (Mecha, Lavish lord) and Doppelganger (Heat mirage, Toxic spill) Silent spirit (Shushy the clown, Silence unchained) and Last defender (Wrestler, Gatekeeper) King kaiju (Super goji, Mecaiju) and Magic dragon (Spaghetti dragon, Electric) Synk (Gatekeeper, Dragonblade) and Molek (Fiery, Gandalf) Midknight (King, Timekeeper) and Malph (Mecha, Diver) Dungeon man (Severus underlord, Dimension hopper) and Digger mole (Crystal claw, Metal mole) Mafia boss (Cosmic, Battlecast) and Snatcher (Blue, Snatcher EX) Spade king (Pirate, Dark star) and Jevil (Magician, Blood moon) The artisan (Toxic, Volcanic) and Prof. jake and octoheal (Cosmic, Safari) Zuvaask (Battlecast, Blood moon) and Salamech (Battlecast, Jurassic) Bounty hunter (Firework, Military) and Vinny viper (Outback, Astro) Time stamp (Overheating, Arcade) and Wandering knight (Vacation, Barbarian) Furnace (Icy, Vacation) and Afua (Festive, Emo) Max focus (Malicious max, Cosmic) and Smiles (Pyromancer, Irwin) Spark specter (Water spirit, Future) and Molepool (Sinkhole, Dark star) The hollow (Deep sea, Ruined king) and Molaf (Fiery, Vacation) Steel eel (Sea snake, Voidborn) and ? (?, ?)